Reconciliaciones
by desilusion
Summary: S*S; Lo mas lindo de las peleas, son las reconciliaciones.


Bueno..como en los 4537545754 de fanfic que uno lee, es sabido que los personajes de sakura y shaoran no me pertenecen...de quien son?...de Clamppp!...claro esta...asi q bueh...

Espero que les guste!)

De las peleas, lo mas lindo es la reconciliación

Hacia una semana que no la veía, angustiado y pensante decidió salir de se departamento para realizar unas compras y de paso poder despejar su mente. Aun no podía creer lo que sucedía, la amaba tanto que no se había dado cuenta lo posesivo que era con ella; y que su obsesión iba más allá de todo.

El simplemente la amaba y no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía; y eso era algo que Sakura también lo sabía pero no aguantaba mas, llevaban meses y meses con la misma situación…

Inicio Flash back

Una pareja que aparentaba ser feliz caminaba charlando de cosas triviales yendo hacia el parque hasta no se dieron cuenta que esa conversación se iba tornando mas y mas seria, por lo que sakura explotó lo que había estado conteniendo por meses.

Sakura: Es que Shaoran; si tu realmente confiaras en mi, como yo lo hago en ti, no tendrías porque tener una postura tan posesiva ni tan celosa; Shaoran eres lo que mas amo, la persona mas importante para mi, ¿piensas que voy a engañarte o a traicionar tu confianza o peor aún! A dejar de amarte?- y una lágrima comenzaba a asomarse por sus ojos.

Shaoran: Y si sentías todo esto, ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? Además yo si confío en vos, el problema son ellos! No confío en ellos!

Sakura: ¿Cuál ellos Shaoran? ¿Te das cuenta de lo qué estas diciendo? Con esa clase de comentarios si vamos al caso, no podría tener amigos! Y no hablo amigos en forma general, amigos del sexo opuesto! Te molesta todo! Hasta que Yukito venga a la casa a visitar a mi hermano!! Menos mal que no te molesta mi amistad con Tomoyo…-dijo sarcásticamente.

Shaoran: esto es lo último…-decía el con aires de molestia…mucha molestia

Sakura: Si shaoran, es lo último; sabes esta discusión me puso de malas; pensaba tener una buena tarde contigo, pero siempre es lo mismo; realmente estoy decepcionada, así que me voy a mi casa. Nos vemos otro día.

Shaoran: Esta bien! Si es siempre lo mismo vete!-Simplemente él no entendía que era lo que le decía a ella, la persona que amaba, solo que su orgullo pudo mas, aquel defecto que aun no sabia controlar.

Y ella se marchó sola del lugar, triste, y con lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con total libertad.

Fin Flash back

En Tomoeda llovía como si el cielo fuese a caerse, y Shaoran iba caminando por sus calles con su paraguas, él simplemente observaba todo a su alrededor y pensaba que seguramente ella tendría razón en que era muy posesivo y celoso; le venían muchos recuerdos en ese momento que lo confirmaban.

Estaba angustiado no solo por haber lastimado a Sakura; sino que tampoco se perdonaba su reacción en su última pelea; había hecho llorar a su amor…

Y una batalla era lo que había en la mente del ambarino, cuestionándose sus acciones realizadas durante los últimos meses por un lado, haber hecho sentir mal a sakura, hacer llorar sus esmeraldas; y como si fuera poco; la extrañaba, hacía una semana que no la había visto, hablado por teléfono, o al menos haberle mandado un mail; no hubo ninguna conexión.

Ya pasado de revoluciones, nuestro ambarino, que aun caminaba, paso por la entrada de un parque el cual había muchos árboles y las personas no frecuentaban mucho el lugar, y si lo hacía era porque había sol y no una lluvia como la de aquel día.

Y en cuanto entro en aquel parque se paró estático; sus ojos la estaban viendo, ella estaba sentada en el suelo completamente mojada llorando, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de Shaoran.

En cuanto pudo salir de su estado de shock, corrió hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó de un modo protector, estaba tan angustiado por la situación que sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Estuvieron en esa postura varios minutos, ambos aferrados entre si; hasta que Sakura se desprendió y lo miró a los ojos. Quiso articular alguna palabra pero el simplemente no la dejo:

Shaoran: Perdóname por favor, realmente me di cuenta de la atrocidad que he cometido, solo ruego que me perdones. Entenderé si quieres que lo nuestro termine, pero déjame decirte que estos años que hemos pasado juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida, que no los cambiaría por nada en este mundo y lo más importante es que te amo y estoy mas que seguro que jamás volveré a sentir este sentimiento tan especial…

Sakura: Ay Shaoran, jamás podría dejarte; es que simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti; yo te necesito…

Y expresándose todo lo que sentían mirándose a los ojos se besaron con gran pasión y por sobre todas las cosas, amor.

Pero ellos se habían olvidado un detalle; la lluvia no había parado, así que Shaoran levantándose del suelo y dándole la mano a su novia para que se parara; le dijo que si seguían bajo ese frío iban a enfermar, por lo que fueron al departamento de Shaoran, porque era el que estaba mas cerca.

Shaoran: Menos mal que llegamos cielo; voy por unas toallas y ropa seca para que te cambies.-Dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios a Sakura y en un susurro le dijo:-Te ves muy hermosa así como estas.-por lo que ella se sonrojó.

Sakura: Gracias, ve a cambiarte tú primero no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Shaoran sonrió y se fue a su cuarto; no pasaron ni dos minutos que regreso con toallas y ropa para que Sakura pueda cambiarse, ella tomó lo que el ambarino le dio y fue al baño para cambiarse.

Luego de quince minutos ella y el se encontraban en el sofá del living riendo, recordando anécdotas.

Shaoran: amor mío ¿qué estabas haciendo en el parque cuando te encontré?

Sakura: Estaba muy triste, no debí tratarte de la forma que lo hice la última vez, además te extrañaba como no te das una idea. No me atrevía a llamarte porque pensaba que estabas muy enojado conmigo…

Shaoran: Ay mi princesa!-y se acerca para darle un fugaz beso en los labios- perdóname por actuar de ese modo, simplemente el orgullo me venció. Prometo que jamás volverá a pasar. Te amo.

Sakura: y yo a ti!- y se volvieron a besar.- pero…¿qué hacías tu en el parque?

Shaoran: Había salido porque debía hacer algunas compras, que por cierto no hice, y además quería despejar un poco mi mente. Te extrañaba muchísimo y realmente esta semana que no nos vimos me fue eterna.

Sakura: Por suerte todo ya se solucionó, pero quiero que sepas que jamás vas a librarte de mi, al menos no fácilmente- dijo ella entre risas- Yo te amo mas de lo que puedas imaginar!

Shaoran que la escuchaba atentamente estaba muy feliz y pensaba que de ahora en más se esforzaría por contener esos celos y ese orgullo; lo más importante era la felicidad de Sakura, por lo que era también su propia felicidad.

En un momento inesperado un ruido muy fuerte de un rayo se hizo escuchar. La ojiverde no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de Shaoran del susto que le había provocado, por lo que su novio la abrazo, y quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que ella se calmó.

El la miró y no pudo ser mas feliz, se sentía completo, así que acarició su rostro, observando esas esmeraldas que lo volvían loco, y la besó apasionadamente…para luego ir subiendo el tono de sus actos…

Fin


End file.
